Sieglinde Sullivan
|image = Ch114 Doctor Sieglinde.png|Current Ch87 Sieglinde Sullivan.png|Former |kanji = ジークリンデ・サリヴァン |rōmaji = Jīkurinde Sariban |alias = Emerald Witch |species = Human |gender = Female |age = 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 89, page 15 |height = |weight = |birthday = 1877''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 98, pages 5-8 |affiliation = *Phantomhive *The British Royal Family |previous affiliation = Emerald Witch Education Project |occupation = |previous occupation = *Emerald Witch *Liege Lord of the Werewolves' Forest |base of operations = *Sieglinde's house, London *Emerald Castle, Wolfsschlucht, Southern Germany (former) |status = Alive |relatives = *Professor Sullivan † (mother) *Genius Scientist † (father)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, pages 8-9 |manga debut = Volume 18, Chapter 87 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Sieglinde Sullivan (ジークリンデ・サリヴァン, Jīkurinde Sariban) was the Emerald WitchKuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 29 and liege lord of the Werewolves' Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 19 She formerly managed an obscure village named Wolfsschlucht within the forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 18 Unbeknownst to her initially, Sieglinde was the test subject of the Emerald Witch Education Project. After the project is terminated and the truth is exposed, Sieglinde moves to London to work under Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, page 20 Appearance Sieglinde has black hair and emerald green eyes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 1 When living in Wolfsschlucht, she attired herself in a very ornate black dress with an exceedingly antiquated style, dating back to many centuries ago. The garment, moreover, was thoroughly embroidered with lace. She also wore a horn-shaped hennin headdress. Additionally, she practices foot binding, in accordance with the Emerald Witch tradition. Due to this custom, she is unable to walk, and therefore, she must be carried everywhere.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 22 After moving to London, Sieglinde trades her long hair for a bob cut and begins to wear more modern outfits.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, page 14 She also invents a device called "Arachne Patousa" that allows her to walk on her own.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 114, pages 15-18 Personality Sieglinde exhibits a relatively direct and forthright personality; although she is prone to misunderstandings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 26 She has not left the Werewolves' Forest since her birth, which makes her unfamiliar with the workings of the outside world. In consequence, she is extremely inquisitive about its affairs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 23 This curiosity eventually fuels her with the desire to experience the outside world, even if only for a mere minute.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, page 8 Her knowledge about men comprises only of what she has gathered from her books. Thus, she assumes that they are all driven by lust,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 19 as she almost always mischievously assumes they are making allusive sexual remarks, and often expresses her willingness and interest to carry out such insinuations.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 21 Additionally, Sieglinde deeply worries for the safety of those she feels responsible for, and is devoted to protecting them at all costs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, page 11 Sieglinde is very intelligent; she learned how to read when she was three years old.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 9 She was also capable of learning an entire language in less than a day.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 21''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 92, page 11 Furthermore, she is a voracious eater and does not care much for etiquette when devouring large quantities of food.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 25 History Sieglinde was a precocious child. At the age of three, she "commanded the entire alphabet" and understood the synthesis of mustard gas.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 9 Her mother organized the Emerald Witch Education Project and had her as the project's test subject, without her knowledge. Sieglinde was put in the village Wolfsschlucht and taught that she is the current Emerald Witch and can cast magical spells. She was told that her duty is to protect the villagers from the wolfmen.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 11 Sieglinde was given three caretakers: Hilde Dickhaut, Grete Hilbard, and Anne Drewanz. She was later given a butler too: Wolfram Gelzer. She bonded with all four of them, especially Wolfram.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 104, page 5 On the day she was officially named the Emerald Witch, she had her feet bound by Wolfram in front of all the villagers.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 15 Plot Emerald Witch Arc When her villagers make a ruckus upon the unwarranted arrivals of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Snake, and Tanaka, Sieglinde comes forward to scold them, while carried by her manservant Wolfram Gelzer. Her villagers apologize for letting the intruders in. When Sebastian questions her identity, Sieglinde affirms that she is, indeed, the lord of the Werewolves' Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, pages 17-19 When Wolfram behaves in a hostile way to the visitors, Sieglinde chastises him. She, then, lapses into thoughtful silence as she observes Ciel. Hilde Dickhaut wishes to dispose of Ciel and the rest, but Sieglinde tells Wolfram to let them stay over at the Emerald Castle for the night. Subsequently, they lead the visitors to it. While Wolfram carries her, Sieglinde asks Ciel for his name and age. Outside the manor, Finnian attempts to touch a flower, but Sieglinde warns him of its poison and detrimental effects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 4-13 Inside, Wolfram carries Sieglinde upstairs to the dining room, followed by Ciel and Sebastian. Wolfram sets her down on her chair, and she orders him to prepare dinner and to show the servants to their rooms. She, then, tries to speak to Ciel, but Sebastian informs her that Ciel is not yet proficient in the German language. Thus, they all lapse into an awkward silence for an hour, until her stomach growls. Thereafter, Sebastian volunteers to go check up on Wolfram in the kitchen and leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 14-18 Sieglinde, then, asks Ciel about Sebastian and his parents, and he answers as best as he can manage.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 18-19 Later, Sebastian and Wolfram serve dinner. Sieglinde is impressed with the splendid meal, and Wolfram admits that Sebastian has assisted him with the preparations. Sieglinde soon digs in, commenting on the quality of the food and displaying her ravenous appetite. Suddenly, Hilde disrupts them and announces that the werewolf which protects the Werewolves' Forest has appeared.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 24-26 Hearing this, Sieglinde and the others head over to the plaza of Wolfsschlucht. With Wolfram's aid, Sieglinde treats a female villager attacked by the werewolf; she is horrified, as the werewolf has established a dangerous precedent through this act (the werewolf has never sunk its teeth into her villagers before). Sieglinde admonishes the villagers, as they are supposed to carry their amulets with them at all times. The village crone appears, claims that the werewolf is angry, and scolds Sieglinde for allowing outsiders in. She reminds Sieglinde that her ancestors suffered greatly because of outsiders and that she should not forget the "gratitude and awe" they owe the werewolves. After screaming at Ciel to disappear from the village, she takes her leave.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 3-10 Back at the Emerald Castle, Sebastian catches Sieglinde eavesdropping on him and Ciel; Sieglinde has used witch balloons in order to walk on her own. Sieglinde misleads herself into thinking that they wish to have an intimate experience with her and proceeds accordingly. She touches Ciel's crotch, much to his dismay. Then they get into a heated argument, but Sebastian pacifies them by offering them a nighttime snack. While eating, Sieglinde explains that from what her books tell her, men are always overflowing with lust, and hence, she has assumed that they were the same. Afterward, she informs them of the unjust witch hunts of centuries ago, and how the Emerald Witch, her ancestor, had sacrificed her legs and formed a contract with a werewolf to protect her companions; out of respect for the Emerald Witch, the lords succeeding her must bind their feet so they cannot walk. She further clarifies that the witch's blood must have thinned out too much, and thus, the werewolf is now attacking the villagers in direct defiance of the contract.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 13-22 Then, Sieglinde asks Ciel to tell her about the outside world. They shake hands, as a token of their friendship. She gives both Ciel and Sebastian amulets to protect them from the werewolf. Afterward, Ciel plays with her until she falls asleep; subsequently, Wolfram carries her to her bedroom.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 23-28 Sieglinde was sleeping when Sebastian urgently wakes her up, begging for assistance. She, then, discovers that both Ciel and Sebastian have been affected by the curse. She orders Wolfram to prepare the large pot for the Purification Ceremony. She instructs Sebastian (who helps the debilitated Ciel) on what to do while reciting the purification spell and brewing the purification herbs for medicine.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 5-11 Sometime later, Sebastian prepares a luxurious meal for Sieglinde as compensation. While eagerly eating the food, she attributes Ciel's blind eye to the miasma of the Werewolves' Forest. She explains that the miasma is the "evil magic" the werewolves emit and that the only thing that can purify the curse is a secret medicine created by herself, the Emerald Witch. When Wolfram aggressively confronts Sebastian, Sieglinde tells him to stop. Sebastian implores that Sieglinde cures Ciel, and promises to do anything she wishes. In turn, she declares that until Ciel's treatment is finished, Sebastian shall be her butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 28-35 Wolfram protests to this, but Sieglinde asserts that it is her decision and that Wolfram can learn from the "more capable" Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 4-5 When Sebastian, as her butler, wakes her up with morning tea, she is impressed and orders Wolfram to take note. Soon after, when Hilde attempts to dress her, Sieglinde demands foreign clothes; she is even willing to don Ciel's clothes, but Sebastian then tailors her bed cover to make an outfit fitting to her tastes. At breakfast, Sebastian instructs her on table etiquette, and she is very pleased and eager to gain more knowledge. She asks to learn more things and promises that she will perform her duties as the Emerald Witch as well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 11-18 Later, in her bedroom, Sieglinde requests for Sebastian to teach her the English language. She zealously reads about the English folk remedies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 21-22 Later, Sieglinde comes into Ciel's bedroom with Sebastian. She speaks in English, much to Finnian's surprise; she succinctly explains that she can do as such because she is a witch. She changes Ciel's bandages and notes that he is healing rather quickly. When she and Sebastian step outside the room afterward, she tells him that she believes he and Ciel are devil worshippers because of their seals. Sebastian informs her that Ciel was captured as a demon sacrifice and that he met Ciel during the summoning ritual. Sieglinde states that she does not wish to hear further, convinced that it is a sad story, and promises to keep the entire affair a secret.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 10-16 Afterward, Sieglinde declares to the rest of the Phantomhive servants that Ciel is recovering well and that his eyes are unhurt. Baldroy asserts that they should return to the Phantomhive Manor as soon as Ciel can move around, and Sieglinde reluctantly agrees. She, then, assures Sebastian that she will be reading, so he may help Wolfram out with dinner.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 16-18 Subsequently, Sieglinde discovers that a werewolf has attacked Ciel and Finnian. She, then, orders Wolfram to prepare for the Emerald Witch's "service," and he guides her down a secret passageway. Sieglinde steps into the center of a ceremonial circle margined by werewolves; she casts a spell, urging the werewolves to calm their anger.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 28-35 Afterward, at the village assembly, the villagers surround, demanding that she banishes the outsiders. She remains taciturn until the village crone harshly reminds her to make completing the Ultimate Spell her sole priority. Sieglinde dolefully announces that she will order them to leave the next day, much to the villagers' relief.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 17-19 Later, Wolfram goes to inform Sieglinde, who is busy reading a book from the "outside world," about dinner time. Sieglinde asks to see Ciel and the rest off the next day when they are to depart, but Wolfram refuses. She bursts into tears, saying that she wants to experience the outside world for once. Wolfram, nevertheless, disapproves, and when he turns away, she attempts to chase after him but collapses instead because of her bound feet. Wolfram embraces her while apologizing. Sieglinde tells him not to cry, and promises to complete the Ultimate Spell in order to protect all of them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, pages 6-11 After that, Sieglinde ponders about completing the Ultimate Spell. She wishes that once the village is peaceful again, Ciel and Sebastian will visit again; this notion inspires her to vigorously prepare to execute the spell. Wolfram enters her bedroom and advises her to sleep, but Sieglinde declares that she is ready for her duty.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, pages 5-7 In the basement of the Emerald Castle, Sieglinde carries out the Ultimate Spell and loses consciousness shortly after. She wakes up in her bedroom and sees Wolfram, who thanks her for her hard work. He becomes sad upon perceiving her bound feet, and Sieglinde asks him if he remembers the day she was named the Emerald Witch; she had screamed while getting her feet bound by Wolfram. Wolfram says he can never forget, and she tells him not to make "such a gloomy face," as she is proud of her bound feet, which proves that she is the descendant of the Great Emerald Witch. She states that she is glad she managed to fulfill one of her responsibilities as the Emerald Witch that day and asks if Wolfram thinks her mother, the previous Emerald Witch, whose face she no longer remembers, would be happy as well, and he assures her that that is the case. Sieglinde, then, enthusiastically suggests that they go outside to learn more things since she has completed the Ultimate Spell. Wolfram sternly tells her she cannot, since they are not allowed to leave the wolves' valley by law. He urges her to rest and leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, pages 9-18 Later, Sieglinde is woken up by the sound of knocking on her window. She looks out the window, and finds Ciel and Sebastian, to her astonishment. Ciel reminds her that she should not be surprised by the fact that they managed to get up there, since she is a witch "that flies through the air on a broom." She learns that he has returned to normal, and when Ciel proclaims that he wants to express his gratitude, she mischievously assumes he is making a sexual innuendo. Sebastian declares that they have prepared the thing she yearns for the most: the outside world. When she hesitates because she is the Emerald Witch and must abide by the customs of the village and remain there, Ciel apologizes for proposing to take her outside and tells her they will be gone by morning "just like a dream." He thanks her and bids her goodbye.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, pages 18-23 Overwhelmed with emotion, Sieglinde holds onto his caped overcoat and announces in tears that she will go with them. Sebastian changes her outfit, and then, both he and Ciel take her hands, to escort her to "an unknown world."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, pages 23-25 Ciel and Sebastian take a perplexed Sieglinde to the basement of the Emerald Castle, and when she voices her puzzlement, they assure her that they are, indeed, guiding her to the "outside world."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, page 3 At the magic circle, Sieglinde explains that werewolves are clad in miasma, which is an evil magic that harms humans, and that it is her duty to create a source of miasma to appease the werewolves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, pages 5-9 Sebastian comments that that is the history Sieglinde was taught and moves the altar in the center of the circle to unveil a hidden lever. When the lever is pulled, a secret passageway behind a wall is revealed, much to Sieglinde's surprise. Sebastian calls it the entrance to the real "outside world," and she firmly declares that she will not turn back. They enter the chamber and use an elevator to descend to floor B4. They soon discover a room filled with radars, gadgets, and monitors that showcase the map of Wolfsschlucht and track the current positions of the villagers via the amulets that act as transmitters sending a certain signal. Sieglinde exclaims in disbelief but is silenced by Sebastian. They maneuver to another door, which leads to a large and elaborate factory that specializes in the manufacture of chemicals.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, pages 9-18 Subsequently, they hear a noise and find the village crone holding an assembly with werewolves. The village crone proclaims that Sieglinde has finally done her job, and says that the miasma, which is condensed in a tiny ampoule, is going to dramatically change the course of history.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, pages 18-19 Sieglinde impulsively demands an explanation. The werewolves rush to her out of concern. Sebastian slices a werewolf costume, exposing a man inside it in the process, which astounds Sieglinde. Ciel says that the "werewolves" were simply men in costumes, and the miasma is a chemical weapon constructed in the factory—it is fundamentally toxic gas. Sieglinde learns that the werewolves and the curse were all lies told to deceive her, and she is consumed by shock. The village crone admits that what Sieglinde perfected was not magic; she maintains that, on the contrary, Sieglinde made "most powerful toxic gas ever known to man," and names the said gas "SuLIN."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, pages 20-25 Sieglinde bursts into tears upon realizing that she has created a weapon of mass destruction. The village crone says that she should not be sad about changing history, and reveals that Sieglinde is her daughter. She proceeds to disclose the entire truth and explains that because the exceptional Sieglinde alone can understand the synthesis of mustard gas, they built a fake world around her by means of the village and cut her connection with the outside world so she would not be tainted by it, as part of the Emerald Witch Education Project set up by her and the government.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, pages 3-11 Sieglinde screams, and Wolfram dashes to her, but she yells at him for deceiving her. While Sebastian deals with the remaining "werewolves," Ciel takes Sieglinde with him, and they escape using the elevator.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, pages 12-16 Outside, Ciel threatens Sieglinde with a gun to choose between staying at the village or leaving.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, pages 21-23 A greatly disheartened Sieglinde says she wishes to vanish, but Ciel convinces her that she is capable of creating a magical, ultimate medicine to save lives. Willing to accept the challenge, she decides to venture into the outside world with him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 3-8 Soon after, the Phantomhive servants find Sieglinde and Ciel, with the latter of which telling them all to split into two groups and escape.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 23-24 Finnian carries Sieglinde and Tanaka while running through the Werewolves' Forest at superhuman speed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 17 He leaps off a cliff and lands in the river below; Sieglinde is shocked when Finnian suddenly exclaims that his legs hurt.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, pages 24-27 Both Sieglinde and Finnian are horrified when Grete Hilbard appears and shoots at Finnian; Tanaka, however, slices the bullet and urges Finnian to run ahead with Sieglinde.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, pages 30-33 Sometime later, Finnian carries Sieglinde to a military railway in the eastern side of the Werewolves' Forest. While Sieglinde sits with Tanaka, Finnian opens the gate, Diedrich and Baldroy put coal in the furnace, and Mey-Rin and Snake check the oil. Soon after, the train begins to move.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 17-21 However, Wolfram arrives, much to Sieglinde's shock, and appears to aim at her with his gun, but he is actually targeting Grete, who he successfully shoots and kills. Wolfram runs after Sieglinde and the train; he apologizes for lying to her and assures her that she does not have to forgive them. Wolfram is, then, shot by Hilde, who Sebastian kills shortly after. Wolfram tells Sieglinde that she is not a witch—she is merely a normal girl. Sieglinde tearfully calls out for him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 22-35 After he is rescued aboard the train, Sieglinde weakly begs him to survive as preparations are made to tend to his injuries, but is reprimanded by Ciel, who asserts that she should act upon her duty as the Emerald Witch to protect her villagers. With firm resolve, Sieglinde performs surgery on Wolfram, and it is a success. She weeps out of relief upon realizing that he will be fine.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 104, pages 11-15 Eventually, the group reach Weizsäcker, one of the castles owned by Diedrich's family.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 13 At dinner, Sieglinde eagerly devours the food.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 106, page 4 Later, she, Ciel, and Sebastian visit a bedridden Wolfram.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 106, page 5 Wolfram begins to apologize to Sieglinde, but she stops him, saying that though she is angry with Wolfram for deceiving her, she also betrayed him since she was going to abandon him and depart from the Werewolves' Forest. She assures him that she has forgiven him and that he can continue being her butler. Wolfram hugs her and agrees to venture into the outside world alongside her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 106, pages 7-12 At the train station, Ciel, Sebastian, a disguised Sieglinde and Wolfram, and the rest of the Phantomhive household servants prepare to leave Germany. Sieglinde and Wolfram are dazzled with London's appearance. Sebastian reminds them to speak in English. The Phantomhive household servants head to the townhouse first. Meanwhile, Ciel, Sebastian, Sieglinde, and Wolfram visit Nina Hopkins's tailor shop. On Ciel's request, Nina drags Sieglinde away to measure her. While Nina gushes over Sieglinde's would-be outfit, Sieglinde is awed by a portrait of a girl with a bob cut and asks Nina for the same haircut. Sieglinde later presents herself to Ciel, Sebastian, and Wolfram with her new bob cut, shocking them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, pages 2-15 They arrive at Ciel's townhouse. Soma Asman Kadar yells at Ciel for not inviting him to go with him to Germany. Sieglinde smirks when Soma calls Sieglinde Ciel's new concubine. When they sit down to eat, Sebastian teaches Sieglinde table manners and the like, overwhelming Sieglinde. The grueling training extends to nighttime. Sieglinde tries to complain to Ciel about how tough Sebastian is on her, but Ciel does not pay her any attention, so Sieglinde storms out of the room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, pages 16-22 The next day, Sieglinde practices curtsying with Wolfram's support. After that session, Sebastian decides that it is time to work on their pronunciation. He puts a contraption in both of their mouths so that they can view the movements of their tongues as they hone their pronunciation. An hour later, Sieglinde utterly flips out and runs to Ciel for help. Ciel accidentally falls on top of her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, pages 23-27 Just then, Elizabeth Midford enters. She thinks Ciel is cheating on her and attacks him, but Sebastian blocks her in time. Elizabeth sits with Ciel, Sieglinde, and Soma, as the situation is explained to her. She apologizes for misunderstanding things and suggests that they all do the lessons together, and Soma agrees with her. Sieglinde is happy and grateful that she is receiving Elizabeth's help. Elizabeth makes Ciel practice his balance. Sieglinde laughs at Ciel's clumsiness.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, pages 27-33 Blue Cult Arc The night before her expected audience with Queen Victoria, Sieglinde and Wolfram Gelzer talk with Ciel and Sebastian at Phantomhive Manor. After Sieglinde affirms to Ciel that she is still resolved to develop a magic remedy to help people, Ciel orders her to give the Queen the process to make mustard gas, to Sieglinde's and Wolfram's surprise. He says that she will be treated cordially by England if she cooperates, especially since the fact that she can create mustard gas will be exposed sooner or later anyway. Wolfram is worried that Sieglinde will be exploited again, as she was by the German military, and Sebastian points out that it is, truly, Sieglinde's choice whether or not she is used or uses others. Sieglinde is, after all, an extraordinary genius who possesses information that could afford her personal treatment on an international scale, he states. Ciel interrupts Wolfram before he could argue, saying that because he is Sieglinde's friend, he will not stop her if she chooses to move to some place obscure and live as a doctor with Wolfram. He adds that, because he is her friend, he knows that Sieglinde will never be able to stop studying and searching for ways to gain new knowledge. At the mention of new knowledge, Sieglinde becomes excited, and Wolfram notices her fascination. Ciel asserts that she will need a lot of money for new knowledge, for even Wolfsschlucht operated on national-level amounts of money, and that Wolfram is too awkward to raise that kind of money, much to Wolfram's chagrin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 9-12 Ciel goes on to say that all Sieglinde has her intellect and information on mustard gas, and forbids her from speaking about the SuLIN gas. Sieglinde is shocked, and Sebastian explains that mustard gas does not compare to the SuLIN gas in terms of lethality, and thus, if employed in England, countless deaths will result. Sieglinde vows to always keep SuLIN a secret. Ciel reminds her to consider everyone, including him, as an adversary who is trying to use her, and encourages her to use everyone else in order to obtain the future she desires.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 12-15 The following day, at the outside of Buckingham Palace, a tensed and anxious Sieglinde is greeted by Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, who subsequently lead her, Wolfram, and Ciel into the palace, up the stairs, and down a hallway. They open double doors to a room where Queen Victoria and her aide John Brown are waiting. Wolfram lowers Sieglinde to the ground, and she curtsies to the Queen. Pleased, the Queen compliments her curtsy and welcomes her to England. They move to a table filled with cakes and tea, which Sieglinde marvels at; Ciel advises her only to take one cake and not indulge. Afterward, Ciel informs the Queen about his trip to the Werewolves' Forest and announces his belief that Sieglinde will be beneficial to England. The Queen asks if Sieglinde can create more powerful things than mustard gas, a question to which Sieglinde responds the negative, recalling her discussion with Ciel the previous night. The Queen comments that she is relieved that that is the case, and Ciel assures her that if Sieglinde worked for the sake of her subjects, wonderful results are guaranteed. Sieglinde thanks the Queen and promises to prove her worth, to the Queen's delight. When the Queen mentions her late husband Prince Albert, she sobs, and John is compelled to comfort her with his Albert puppet, to Sieglinde's and Wolfram's astonishment; Ciel tells them that this happens often, so they should disregard it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 2-19 After the meeting is over, Wolfram carries Sieglinde outside, and they and Ciel reunite with Sebastian. The four of them return to Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, page 20 One night, Ciel and Sebastian visit the manor where Sieglinde and Wolfram reside. Sieglinde greets them, strapped on her new invention: "Arachne Patousa," which are spider legs that enable her to walk. Sebastian informs Sieglinde about the possibility of Ciel being drugged, and she leads them into a room filled with contraptions. Sieglinde discloses that Queen Victoria supplied the items and that she, Grey, and Phipps visit from time to time with cake. As instructed by Sieglinde, Ciel undresses, and Sieglinde inspects his person and deduces that he is not poisoned. Wolfram makes the conjecture that Ciel became anaemic because his blood was taken from him rather than something being injected into him. He adds that his blood being drawn may be for blood transfusion, to which Sieglinde says that the success rate of it is extremely low. After learning that the attendees of the Sphere Music Hall are unwittingly paying for their food and entertainment at special events with their blood, Sieglinde states that collecting blood from a large number of people makes sense for a vast amount of data is needed to improve the accuracy of blood transfusion, and remarks that involving civilians in the unethical research is "vicious."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 114, pages 18-24 When Ciel asserts that the meetings are a menace and that Elizabeth is there, Sieglinde asks him what he will do, and Ciel replies that he needs to attain decisive proof. He then sets out with Sebastian, determined to expose the music hall's "foul scheme."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 114, pages 25-27 Later, Sebastian arrives with bottles of blood from Sphere Music Hall, and hands said bottles to Sieglinde to research. Sieglinde excitedly accepts them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 117, page 22 After some time, Sieglinde adds a drop of Wolfram's blood into a cup of liquid; the liquid changes color, to her joy. She informs Wolfram that his blood has the same composition as Canopus. She says that the blood has been categorized by the names of the four stars and that the substance found on the surface of the red blood cells differs among the four; when blood of differing types is combined, the blood will congeal. Sieglinde determines that it is "a discovery of historic proportions," inferring that past attempts at blood transfusion probably failed because they mixed blood of different types together. When Wolfram points out that the people at Sphere Music Hall should have already succeeded with their blood transfusion experiments, Sieglinde agrees, stating that it should no longer be necessary to collect so many blood samples, and wonders aloud where the enormous quantity of blood could be going to.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 23-25 At one point, Sieglinde helps the Phantom Five of Funtom Music Hall with their equipment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, page 9 At Ciel's London townhouse, Ciel informs a shocked Sieglinde, who has been refining the stage equipment, and Soma, who says he has come up with a new dance, that he is putting the Phantom Five on a hiatus.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 4-5 Later, Sieglinde comments on the rain, just before someone knocks on the door. Wolfram opens it and discovers that it is Sebastian and Ciel, who drop off an injured Soma for Sieglinde to tend to. Ciel warns Sieglinde to not carelessly open the door for anyone, even if it is him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 4-6 Soma wakes up and asks Sieglinde and Wolfram where Agni is. Upon learning that Agni is dead, Soma bursts into tears, to Sieglinde's and Wolfram's distress. Soma, then, vows to avenge Agni, and reveals that he saw who attacked him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 17-22 Trivia Etymology * The name "Sieglinde" is derived from the Germanic elements sigu meaning "victory" and linde meaning "gentle, soft."Behind the Name – Sieglinde Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Sieglinde is the twenty-second most popular character in the series, with 58 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * With her appearance on the cover of Volume 19, Sieglinde is currently one of the only three female characters (the others being Elizabeth Midford and Mey-Rin) to be on a volume cover. * The gas Sieglinde produced, called SuLIN, parallels the real-life neurotoxic Sarin gas.Wikipedia:Sarin * Her father may have been based on the German chemist Fritz Haber, whom he greatly resembles.Wikipedia:Fritz Haber * Yana Toboso and her assistants call her "Sally-chan" as a reference to the anime Sally the Witch.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji, VIII References es:Sieglinde Sullivan pl:Sieglinde Sullivan ru:Зиглиндэ Салливан it:Sieglinde Sullivan Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Female characters Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc